creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sein Wille geschehe
Du weißt selbst am besten, Jenny, dass ich lange Zeit nicht verstanden habe, wie man Horthior huldigen kann. Ich habe nicht begriffen, warum Geschäftsleute all ihren Besitz aufgegeben und ihn seiner Kirche gespendet haben. Ich konnte nicht nachvollziehen, warum Mütter und Väter ihre Kinder aus den staatlichen Schulen genommen und sie den heiligen Züchtigungen unterworfen haben, und mir fehlte auch die Weisheit, um zu verstehen, warum sich Männer und Frauen freiwillig ihre unreinen Teile entfernen ließen, nur um vollständig in der Gemeinschaft des Einen aufzugehen. Ich habe an Wissenschaft und Logik geglaubt, Jenny, so wie auch du. Ich habe zu ihr gebetet und ihre Lehren getrunken. Habe sie mit großen, gierigen Schlucken in mich aufgenommen, wie vergifteten Wein. Mein Herz war um so leerer geworden, je mehr sich mein Kopf mit scheinbaren Wahrheiten und den trügerischen Theorien seelen- und visionsloser Propheten gefüllt hat. Propheten einer Welt, in der Wahrheit und Lüge schon längst nicht mehr zu unterscheiden waren. Dabei hab ich mich gesehnt, Jenny. Ich habe mich nach Wahrheit gesehnt, wo alles, was wir hatten, Fragen waren. Fragen, die wir gehütet haben wie Schätze und die sich in den Kammern unserer Herzen vermehrt haben wie unzüchtige, teuflische Schlangen, ohne je die Leere darin füllen zu können. Wie sollte das auch möglich sein, wo eine Frage doch nichts weiter ist als ein schwarzes Loch, ein Vakuum, das gefüllt werden will und doch nie gefüllt werden kann, so lange man es immer weiter mit Zweifeln füttert. Nun aber schweigen die Fragen still. Nun habe ich Antworten. Mehr Antworten, als ich je brauchen werde. Sie fließen aus dem Himmel herab in lichten, gläsernen Bahnen direkt in mein Herz hinein. Sie erhellen meinen Kopf mit befreiender Gewissheit. Ich kann sie riechen, fühlen, schmecken, ihre Stimme in mir wispern hören. Sie sind ein Licht, das alle Fragen davongejagt hat wie die bösen Geister, die sie in Wahrheit auch sind. Weißt du noch, als wir über die geschlechtslosen Priester gespottet haben? Darüber, wie lächerlich sie ausgesehen haben, während sie in ihren blütenweißen, weiten, langen Kleidern durch die Straßen unserer sündigen Stadt streiften und mit lauter Stimme das Wort unseres Herren verkündeten? Grotesk und abstoßend haben wir es genannt, dass sie ihre entfernten Sündenmale als Zeichen ihrer Hingabe an ihren Kleidern befestigt hatten. Wir haben uns über den fauligen Geruch beschwert und unsere Nasen mit chemischen Düften aus lästerlichen Fabriken betäubt, wo es doch nur das reine und erfreuliche Aroma der Buße gewesen war. Wir beide haben sie verlacht und zugleich gefürchtet, dies leugne ich nicht. Aber wir haben uns geirrt, Jenny, so sehr geirrt. Die Priester waren rein gewesen. Rein, wie ein Bergquell, den Horthiors warmer Atem aus dem Eis eines Gletschers löst. Nicht sie waren die bizarren und verachtenswerten Abscheulichkeiten gewesen, sondern wir. Wir, deren Münder wie im Wahn von Gedankenfreiheit und Selbstbestimmung gefaselt haben, während aus unseren hohlen Phrasen doch immer nur die zischende Stimme der Dämonen der Leere keifte. Es gibt diese Dämonen, Jenny. Ich habe sie gesehen, wie du sehr wohl weißt. An jenem Morgen, an dem ich die heilige Ruhe gestört habe, um uns Karten für jene frevelhafte Filmvorführung zu kaufen, in der wir am Abend unsere Sinne versenken wollten, um uns danach der Völlerei hinzugeben und zu schlechter Letzt jene abscheulichen und falschen Dinge mit unseren Körpern zu tun, die gegen die höchsten Gebote unseres Herren verstoßen. Wir waren beide Heiden gewesen damals, ja. Lästerliche Ketzer, die es in ihrer Dummheit nicht besser gewusst hatten, aber das schmälert unseren Frevel nicht im Geringsten. Tief in unseren Herzen haben wir es immer gewusst, haben immer Horthiors Ruf vernommen, selbst wenn wir uns entschieden hatten, ihn zu ignorieren. Ich bereue es, bereue jeden grauenhaften Moment, an dem meine Haut die deine auch nur gestreift hat, genau wie jenes dämonische Gewisper von Liebe, wo die Liebe eines jeden Erdenwesens doch allein hinauf zu seinem Herzen reichen sollte. Wie sehr ich mich versündigt habe. Ich kann beinah sehen, wie der riesige, pechschwarze Berg an Sünden und Verfehlungen als ewiges Zeichen meiner Schande auf mich hinabstiert. Sicherlich hätte sich meine Schuld noch gemehrt, bis sie meine Seele letzten Endes begraben hätte. Zum Glück habe ich sie getroffen an jenem Morgen. Ich hatte wie so oft versucht, den Heiligsten aus dem Weg zu gehen, so wie es Geschöpfen eine Eigenart ist, die es gewohnt sind, den Worten von Dämonen zu lauschen. Doch die Zahl der Priester war gewachsen, Jenny. So wie sie immer noch wächst und weiter wachsen wird, bis auch die letzten Uneinsichtigen in ihren Konsumtempeln und von Sünde befleckten Häusern seine Weisheit erkennen. Ich konnte ihnen nicht mehr ausweichen, während sie ihre wunderbaren, erhabenen Tänze auf den verruchten Straßen aufführten, wie glitzernde, menschliche Blumen. Einer von ihnen hat mich berührt. Er hat meinen Arm gegriffen mit seiner vom Feuer gereinigten, für jede Sünde unempfindlichen Hand und hat den Samen der Erkenntnis in mich gepflanzt. An diesem Tage fand unser schändliches Treiben nicht statt, wie du sehr wohl weißt. Kein teuflisches Lichtspiel, keine dekadenten Speisen, keine Entweihung unseres Fleisches. Stattdessen umfing mich eine ungekannte Schwäche, die sich in der Nacht in ein verzehrendes Fieber wandelte. Ein reinigendes Fieber natürlich, aber ein grausames. Erinnerst du dich an die Träume, von denen ich dir erzählt habe? Jene Träume von unaussprechlicher Schrecklichkeit? Jene Träume, die eigentlich keine Träume waren, sondern reinste, schonungslose Erkenntnis? Jene Träume von Wesen aus Schatten und Bosheit, die an mein Bett kamen und mich verhöhnten, während ich reglos und hilflos in einem Gefängnis aus Bettlaken lag? Von Wesen, deren Münder meinen Atem geraubt und meinen Mut gefressen haben, die jedoch im Grunde auf der Suche nach etwas anderem waren. Nach etwas Ewigen, das tief in dieser profanen Hülle brennt. Beinah hätten sie es bekommen. Immer wieder habe ich nach dir geschrien, um deine Hilfe gefleht, mich an dir festgehalten wie an einem Götzen. Ich hatte dich gebraucht, aber du hast mich nicht erhört. So wie alle Menschen, so wie alle Heiden warst du schwach, als es darum ging, dem Bösen zu trotzen. Ich weiß, du hast stets behauptet, dass du von all dem nichts mitbekommen hast, dass ich lediglich ein wenig unruhig gemurmelt hätte, aber das spielt keine Rolle: Letzten Endes war ich allein gewesen und so habe ich vergeblich geschrien, habe mir alle meine Sünden von der Seele geschrien, alle meine alten, verkommenen Ideale weggebrüllt und sie abgestreift wie eine trockene, einengende Haut, während sie weiter gegraben haben, weiter nach dem gesucht haben, was in mir am wertvollsten ist. Ja, ich weiß mit Sicherheit, dass sie es bekommen hätten, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre. Wenn ich nicht letztlich seinen Namen gerufen hätte, als alle meine Kräfte zu versagen drohten. “Horthior!”, jenes eine, mächtige Wort, vor dem alle Schatten verblassen müssen. Seine gnädige Macht war zu mir herabgestiegen und hat die Wesen vergehen lassen wie das Feuer ein ketzerisches Pamphlet verzehrt. Am Morgen bin ich geläutert erwacht, Jenny. Was du für Wahnsinn gehalten hattest, war nichts weiter als vollkommene Klarheit gewesen. Ich habe endlich zur mir selbst gefunden und das, was ich dort gefunden habe, dem geschenkt, von dem es stammt. Ich kann mich noch an deine Lügen erinnern, die Lügen, die du immer wieder und wieder wiederholt hast. Davon, dass Horthior mir diese Schreckgestalten selbst gesandt hat. Dass er sie uns allen nur schickt, um uns gefügig zu machen und in seine Herde zu führen. Aber du irrst dich, Jenny. Du irrst dich ganz bestimmt. So etwas hat er in seiner Größe nicht nötig. Er beschützt mich nun, Jenny, birgt mich in seiner Hand. Wann immer die Leere ihre dünnen Finger nach mir ausstreckt, ballt er seine Faust, um mich zu verteidigen. Es ist so, Jenny, ich schwöre es dir. Es muss so sein, denn wenn Horthior nicht gut ist, so wäre nichts Gutes in dieser Welt. Dann wären wir für alle Zeit verloren und daran kann und will ich nicht glauben. Ich seh noch immer die Fragen in deinen Augen schimmern, zwischen all den Tränen, die die Dämonen in deinem Kopf erzeugen, in der lächerlichen Hoffnung, mich von meinem rechtschaffenen Werk abzuhalten. Du fragst dich, wie die Menschheit überleben kann, wenn wir alle für immer der Sünde entsagen und alle lästerliche Arbeit niederlegen, um uns ganz dem Gebet hinzugeben. Doch ich habe die Antwort, so wie ich jetzt alle Antworten habe: Horthior wird für uns sorgen. Er wird uns Nahrung geben und Obdach, und wenn es sein Wille ist, dass wir alle der fleischlichen Hülle entsagen und in sein ewiges Reich übergehen, so ist es gut. Und sollte es sein Wille sein, dass wir kein neues Fleisch in diese Welt gebären, so ist es gleichermaßen gut. Du glaubst mir nicht, das spüre ich. Die Angst vor dem flüchtigen Schmerz verschließt dein Herz vor der Weisheit. Ich wollte dir helfen, weißt du? Wollte die Priester auch dir die reinigenden Träume schicken lassen, damit du freiwillig in unsere Gemeinschaft kommst und dich den Ritualen mit Begeisterung unterziehst. Aber du hast uns verraten, hast dich jenen Ketzern angeschlossen, die unsere Kirche entweihen und unseren Glauben mit Gewalt in den Staub treten wollten. Sie kamen zu uns mit Gewehren und Gefährten aus Stahl. Sie trugen die Dämonenrede der Freiheit vor sich her wie ein gotteslästerliches Banner. Aber wir haben sie alle vernichtet. Restlos vernichtet, sie durch Schmerzen gereinigt und ihre Körper zu einem großen, heiligen Symbol verbunden. Nur du bist noch übrig und du allein hast die Chance, in seine Gnade aufgenommen zu werden, denn ich sehe, dass du tief in dir dazu bereit bist, selbst wenn du es selbst noch nicht weisst. Du wirst es erleben, Jenny. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Etwas Strafe muss sein. Denn, so sprach schon der ehrenwerte Prophet Dernatsche: “Wer nicht offen ist für die Weisheit der Worte, zu dem spreche mit dem Scharfsinn der Klinge”. Kategorie:Dämonen Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas